Le Typhon Elfique
by Roselyne
Summary: Parfois, quoique vous fassiez... Votre réputation en prendra toujours plein la tronche, et vous aurez plein de gens à vos trousses...!


_**Disclaimer:**__ Aucun des personnages de Tolkien ne sont à moi. Mais je les emprunte de temps à autre pour leur faire prendre un peu l'air. C'est bon pour leur santé ;) _

.** ·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**LE TYPHON ELFIQUE  
(la récompense)**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Le vent soufflait avec une tonalité basse, poussant la pluie glacée contre les murs de la forteresse… Si "forteresse" pouvait être un nom associable à la palissade de bois entourant la ville de Bree! C'était la fin de l'après-midi, mais avec tous les nuages sombres qui se rassemblaient, on aurait pu se croire au crépuscule. Ceux qui déambulaient hors de leurs maisons ou des bars ressemblaient à la ville elle-même : mouillés, recouvert de boue ou de poussière, et avec une apparence morose. Personne n'avait l'air particulièrement heureux dans cet endroit, mais préférait amplement être là, qu'au dehors… Spécialement avec tous les orcs qui avaient été mentionnés dans la région !

Oh, ce n'était pas une grande et imposante armée orque ! Mais deux ou trois orcs rassemblés pouvaient amplement terroriser la population locale si gentille et si propre sur elle.

Quatre voyageurs, vêtus de bruns, leurs capes masquant leurs formes et visages, s'approchèrent de la grande porte d'entrée – désormais fermée – de Bree. Sur le côté pendait un panneau de bois indiquant :

_Nombre de Blessures de cette semaine – 603_

_Nombre de morts pour cette semaine – 72_

Le leader du groupe frappa quelque fois sur la vieille porte de bois. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Le leader frappa encore, plus fort cette fois.

"D'accord! D'accord, je suis là!", une voix vieille et fatigue leur parvint depuis l'autre côté. Les voyageurs attendirent encore quelques (longues) secondes avant qu'un petit battant de la porte ne s'ouvre, révélant le visage ancien et méfiant du garde. « Qui va là ? »

"Nous sommes quatre voyageurs à la recherche d'un refuge pour la nuit », expliqua le leader, « et nous avons entendu de bons mots concernant la taverne locale du Poney Fringuant ».

Le garde se mit à ricaner en entendant cette phrase. Son rire se mua rapidement en une série de toux si sévère que les voyageurs se mirent à craindre que le vieil homme ne fasse un malaise et ne tombe mort… avant d'avoir pu leur ouvrir la porte. Mais le garde parut récupérer, et balaya du dos de la main les larmes qui avaient atteint ses yeux. « Jamais entendu parler du Poney Fringuant avec de si beau mots, mais… », et les voyageurs entendirent un nombre varié de clic des divers verrous de la porte, un bon présage pour eux, « Z'êtes po des orcs, apparemment. »

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant la forme penchée du garde, dont les années devaient désormais avoir un goût amer. Il avait l'air fatigué, usé par l'âge, et une lueur de folie passait de temps à autre dans ses prunelles, mais il semblait aux voyageurs qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quoi que ce soit d'autre d'un bled pareil !

« Entrez donc, gentils seigneurs », le garde leur montra l'intérieur de la ville en effectuant maladroitement une courbette humble. Le leader du groupe lui dit un simple signe de tête et les quatre voyageurs firent leur chemin vers la taverne. Ils passèrent près de quelques locaux, plus sac d'os qu'autre chose, et qui firent une série de renvois dans leur direction – probablement une manière locale de souhaiter la bienvenue – ou qui simplement les regardèrent avec une curiosité simple. Les étrangers n'étaient pas inhabituels désormais par les temps qui courraient.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la taverne, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme vola dehors, s'écrasant dans une mare de boue au milieu de la rue. Il se tourna sur son dos, son visage exprimant de la douleur intense. Il leva une main vers les voyageurs.

« Ai… Aid… Aidez moi… doc… appelez un… docteur… »

Les quatre voyageurs l'ignorèrent simplement, essayant juste d'éviter de marcher sur l'homme blessé, et ne prêtèrent qu'une vague attention à la conversation qui s'ensuivit derrière eux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », la voix venant de quelqu'un apparemment plus poli que réellement inquiet.

« Hey ! Ce gars a tellement de bouts de verre planté partout dans le corps… C'est pas d'un docteur qu'il a besoin… C'est d'un prêtre ! », encore un de ces joyeux citoyens, un peu trop direct.

**·..·**

A l'intérieur de la taverne régnait un beau capharnaüm de rires, de cris, de discussions, de médisances, et de chopines de bière s'entrechoquant… ponctué parfois de bruits de bagarre. Un bruit tellement fort que vous aviez l'impression d'être à moitié assommé par sa force en entrant. Une jeune femme dans sa vingtaine, zigzaguait parmi les buveurs pour apporter les plateaux de nourriture à ceux qui étaient assis aux diverses tables. Elle revint au bar afin de prendre un autre plateau. Son fils lui attrapa la jupe.

« Maman ! Achète moi un arc!"

La femme tourna un sourire fatigue vers le garçon. « Dis moi ce que t'as en main, là ? »

L'enfant jeta un vague coup d'œil à son arc jouet et ses flèches ridicules munies d'un embout en gomme, et tourna à nouveau un regard suppliant vers sa mère. « Mais c'est différent ! Un arc pour de vrai, avec des flèches pour de vrai, c'est beaucoup plus cool ! ». La femme roula des yeux et décida d'ignorer son fils pour un petit moment. Elle prit un plateau de nourriture sur le bar et l'apporta à un jeune homme blond aux cheveux mi-long et tressés, habillé de vert, et assis à une table non loin. L'homme blond sembla enchanté du 'cadeau' et se mit à engouffrer rapidement sa pitance. La femme réalisa que son fils l'avait suivie jusqu'à la table. « Je promets que je nettoierai l'écurie tous les jours. S'il te plait, je peux, diiiiiiiiis ? »

Juste à ce moment, du coin de l'oeil, la serveuse remarqua que quatre nouveaux venus venaient d'entrer dans la taverne. Elle se tourna vers eux pour les accueillir.

« Bienve-- »

Les quatre voyageurs lui rendirent sa politesse avec des arcs bandés et des flèches pointues…

… qu'ils tirèrent rapidement vers où le jeune homme blond était assis. Quatre flèches frappèrent la table autour du plateau de nourriture, explosant le bois sous la force de l'impact. Ils avaient manqué leur cible. Ils rechargèrent rapidement leurs arcs au moment où la femme réalisa ce qu'il se passait et commença à hurler. Les quatre voyageurs tirèrent à nouveau, et manquèrent à nouveau alors que le blond avait réussi à plonger à l'abri. Un vieil homme non loin se réfugia sous sa table.

Les voyageurs rechargèrent et tirèrent un nombre incalculable de fois, cassant ou endommageant sévèrement la plupart des possessions de la taverne, et payant peu attention aux cris variés et aux clients qui s'enfuyaient en hurlant et en se bousculant. Quand la confusion du combat diminua, ils inspectèrent les lieux attentivement pour trouver leur cible. En arrière plan, un petit garçon pleurait après sa maman.

Derrière une table renversée, ils trouvèrent le jeune homme blond, couché face contre sol, une mare carmine suspicieuse autour de sa tête et de sa poitrine. Un des voyageurs retira son capuchon, révélant des cheveux roux et bouclés. « On l'a fait ? ».

Leur leader ne dit rien au tout début, puis ses épaules commencèrent à trembler.

"Heeee heheheheheheheheheeehehehehehehehehe..."

Ceci surprit les trois autres pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que la voix de leur chef s'amplifie.

**"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAH HA HA HA HA HAR! HAR! HAR! HAR! HAR! HAR! HAR! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!"**. Il retira rapidement son capuchon, révélant des cheveux si noirs qu'ils en paraissaient Presque bleus, et une cicatrice longue et sinueuse qui partait du milieu de son front vers sa mâchoire gauche.

« ON L'A FAIT !!!! », hurla-t-il de joie. « Pour nous les 120.000 pièces d'or !!! »

« Nos noms vont être célèbres au travers toutes les Terres du Milieu, n'est-ce pas ? », ricana le rouquin.

« Sans blague ! », répondit le troisième voyageur, révélant un visage presque enfantin avec des cheveux blonds et courts. « Legolas Greenleaf, le Typhon Elfique, vaincu dans les bas-fonds de Bree ! Ca sera sur tous les parchemins dès demain!!! »

Seul l'un des voyageurs demeurait silencieux et ne partageait pas la joie de ses camarades. Il observait toujours leur cible tombée, les mâchoires serrées.

Le leader se tourna vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Myzer ? »

Myzer demeura silencieux. Le jeune rouquin s'approcha de lui et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. « Arrête ta parano. Tu vois tout ce sang ? Même si ce pey respire encore, il n'ira nulle part."

Myzer se relâcha finalement et décida de mettre de côté la petite voix au fond de lui qui hurlait. Il s'approcha du corps, s'accroupit et le tourna sur le dos pour l'observer de plus près. Cela aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il ne le fasse pas, car désormais, une longue et fine lame était posée sur sa gorge. Il se figea. Derrière lui, aucun des trois autres voyageurs ne semblait avoir remarqué la "résurrection" de leur cible. Ils étaient occupés à parler avec le propriétaire de la taverne.

« Alleeez, M'sieur ! Faut pas être déprimé. Les dégâts? On va vous reconstruire complètement l'endroit si vous voulez!", expliqua Gino, le rouquin. Une voix douce s'éleva derrière eux. « Vraiment ? ».

Gino ne se donna pas la peine de se tourner vers son interlocuteur. Il secoua juste les épaules. « Bien sur, on nage dans des FONTAINES D'OR maintenant, après tout ! ». Mais Fratt, l'adolescent blond se retourna, et se figea. Gino le vit avaler avec difficulté et se retourna à son tour…

… pour découvrir que le supposé elfe mort qui « n'irait nulle part » se tenait debout avec un bras passé affectueusement autour des épaules d'un Myzer pétrifié. « C'est adorable ! Je m'inquiétait justement pour le pauvre tavernier ». L'elfe blond avait un sourire doux, compassionné et heureux sur le visage.

Loussard, le leader aux cheveux sombre, fit un pas vers l'elfe et renifla un peu. « Tu sens la tomate … ».

Legolas montra un bol de soupe de tomate, maintenant cassé. « A la seconde où je suis tombé, je tenais ce bol… J'avais si faim que je ne voulais pas le laisser sur la table, et risquer que quelqu'un ne le vole pendant que j'évitais vos flèches… Dans la foulée, seriez vous également charmants de me payer la facture de nettoyage de mes habits? ». Son sourire était innocent et sincère.

Gino prit une autre flèche de son carquois. « Naaah. J'opte pour autre chose. **TU DEVRAS TE CONTENTER D'UN ALLER SIMPLE POUR LES COULOIRS DE MANDOS!!!**".

D'autres flèches volèrent. Le tavernier se cacha derrière son bar. La serveuse et son enfant demeurèrent immobiles, sous le choc. L'elfe avait un petit arc jouet dans ses mains et un air calme sur le visage…

… et les voyageurs avaient chacun plusieurs flèches à bout en gomme sur le visage – avec au moins l'une d'elle en plein milieu de leur front..

« Trop de violence ici », soupira Legolas. « Ca vous dit qu'on s'assoie et qu'on discute de tout ça autour d'un bon thé ? ».

Loussard serra les dents en signe de frustration. « Mais t'es quoi toi, au juste ? ».

L'elfe leva un sourcil surpris. « Dois-je vraiment ? Je suis toujours un peu embarrassé quand je dois me présenter », il rougit un peu à la manière fausse à laquelle seuls les très mauvais acteurs parviennent. « Mais s'il le faut… ». Il sauta sur la table, les regardant depuis sa position supérieure. « Je dirais que je suis un chasseur pacifique. De ceux qui tentent d'attraper le reflet élusif de la beauté au travers le monde… ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Les voyageurs avaient tous leur mâchoire qui pendouillait à deux centimètres du sol. Gino hurla : « **IL SE FOUT DE NOUS ??!!!** », murmurant « _'ou quelque chose comme_ _ça'_… ? C'est quoi ce b&#?!". Fratt lui donna un coup de coude. « Laisse tomber, idiot ! »

**« JE VAIS LE TUEEEEEEER !!!!! ».** Le visage déjà parsemé de taches de rousseurs de Gino devint rouge vif. Fratt lui donna un autre coup de coude – plus fort cette fois. « Tu aimes vivre, hein ? Il aurait pu nous tuer il y a une minute ! Cette fois il pourrait bien utiliser de VRAIES flèches!". Legolas regarda calmement vers le visage pivoine de Gino. « Okay, okay… Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je vais te laisser me tirer dessus. Je ne bougerai pas, promis. Mais si tu me manques d'aussi près… », ajouta-t-il.

Fratt tourna un regard suppliant vers l'elfe. « UWAAA Ne le provoque pas ! »

Gino leva la main pour prendre une flèche dans son carquois, mais ne rencontra que de l'air. Un air surpris apparut sur son visage.

"Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre…", l'elfe continua, sautant depuis la table. « Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'excepté mon ami ici », il encercla à nouveau du bras les épaules d'un Myzer angoissé, « … vous n'avez plus aucune flèche ! ».

Gino serra les dents à nouveau, la teinte de son visage virant à un mauve malade. « Comment pouvais-tu le savoir ? ».

« J'ai compté les impacts sur le sol, les murs, les tables et les chaises », fut la simple réponse de Greenleaf.

**·..·**

La pluie s'arrêta et le ciel s'éclaircit…

… et quatre voyageurs quittèrent la ville dans le soleil couchant en marchant vers l'horizon… avec pour simple vêtement leurs slips. Tout le reste, incluant leurs vêtements, armes et dignité, se trouvaient maintenant en pile sur le bar devant le tavernier.

« Je pense que ça devrait rembourser pour les dégâts qu'ils ont commis », Legolas se tourna vers l'enfant et lui rendit son arc jouet. « Tiens, petit. Ca m'a été d'un grand secours. »

L'enfant était sans voix, submergé par la joie, jetant un nouveau regard sur son jouet si décrié quelques minutes plus tôt. Un vieil homme s'approcha de l'elfe. « Tu as un talent impressionnant, fiston. Tu arrives à survivre comme ça? En ne tirant jamais sur personne?"

L'elfe se tourna vers lui avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. "Ouaip, ouaip. Pour le prix d'une flèche bien équilibrée, je peux avoir quatre bols de soupe de tomate. Et j'en raffole ! ». Le vieil homme était abasourdi par cette vérité si simple. L'elfe continua : « Bon, c'est un peu une blague, mais qui que ce soit, personne n'aime la douleur, non ? Donc, j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'y ait jamais aucune blessure. »

Le vieil homme regarda Legolas avec de l'incrédulité dans les yeux, mais aussi de l'admiration… Mais à ce moment là le tavernier s'avança vers eux.

"Uhm... Je suis désolé, mais… »

Legolas tourna un regard curieux vers le propriétaire, qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec ce qu'il allait devoir annoncer à l'elfe – même si l'elfe avait prouvé être dans un état d'esprit pacifique.

« J'ai fait le compte des coûts de réparations… Ceci », il montra la pile des possessions des voyageurs, « … ne sera pas suffisant pour rembourser tout ». Legolas soupira. Bien sur, à quoi s'attendre d'autre de la part de quatre voyageurs sans le sou ? Mais que faire ? Lui-même avait peu d'argent sur lui…

Mais le propriétaire eut soudain une idée et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour la suite, sans donner plus d'explication. Dans son esprit, l'elfe ici présent était probablement connu des habitants de Rivendell… Il enverrait demain une note expliquant que quatre voyageurs mal intentionnés étaient arrivés dans sa taverne pour tuer l'elfe Legolas Greenleaf, et qu'ils avaient mis les lieux en sens dessus dessous. Peut-être que le seigneur de Rivendell lui rembourserait pour les dommages, tout en attrapant plus tard les quatre voyageurs et les amener à la justice elfe. Après tout, ils avaient essayé de tuer un des premiers nés !

**·..·**

Aragorn était en ville, à trois jours de cheval de Bree, quand il reçut un oiseau de Rivendell, porteur d'un message d'Elrond pour lui. Eowyn entra dans la chambre où il demeurait alors qu'il dépliait la note. « Une lettre d'Elrond », expliqua-t-il simplement, le regard sombre. Il n'aimait pas ces messages, ils apportaient toujours de mauvaises nouvelles.

'_Cher fils,_

_J'ai reçu un message de la ville de Bree. Bien que je n'ai pas compris tous les mots utilisés (la personne qui a écrit cette lettre semble être une insulte pour toutes les règles grammaticale du Westron commun), j'ai plus ou moins compris de quoi ça parlait._

_Il semblerait que notre Legolas Greenleaf était dans une taverne appelée le Poney Fringuant, et a créé le chaos là-bas. Le patron de la taverne me réclame 1.547 pièces d'or pour réparer son endroit._

_J'ai envoyé une note à Lothlórien pour les persuader d'augmenter la récompense. Sache maintenant que la récompense sur la tête de Legolas est de 121.547 pièces d'or. _

_J'espère juste que toi et Eowyn l'attraperez bientôt. Cela me permettrait de me faire rembourser des notes de frais que tous les plaignants me font parvenir, et cela permettrait d'enfermer ce dangereux criminel en sécurité, pour le bien de tous._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ton père, Elrond.'_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**FIN  
**_(ou pas…;-) )_

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

_Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! ;-/_

_Nan, chuis pas frappa-dingue ! ;D_

_(ou alors… juste une tout piti peu ;-) )_


End file.
